The present invention relates generally to radiographic imaging and, more particularly, to a method and system of detecting colon polyps in a colorectal region of a subject without cathartic preparation or insufflation of the colorectal region. The present invention is particularly applicable with photon counting and/or energy discriminating CT systems.
Colorectal cancer is a leading cause of cancer deaths. There are several accepted screening techniques that have been developed for the detection of potentially cancerous polyps. It is widely recognized that if these polyps can be detected and removed, the incidence and mortality rates of colorectal cancer may be reduced.
Endoscopic colonoscopy is a common technique employed to detect potentially cancerous polyps. Colonoscopy, however, is an invasive and frequently uncomfortable experience for a patient. Recently, other techniques such as CT colonography, in which the principles of computed tomography is used to image the entire colon or colorectal region of a patient, have been developed and shown to be highly sensitive in the detection of these potentially cancerous polyps. While a CT colonography exam is considered much less invasive than a colonoscopy, CT colonography requires a cathartic bowel preparation, stool marker, and/or insufflation of the colon to capture contrast between polyps and stool in an image. While most patients do not experience complications from this cathartic preparation, the procedure can be highly disagreeable and is noted as a significant factor for patient non-compliance with screening regimens.
Furthermore, insufficient preparation can lead to fluid or stool retention which can obscure findings. As a result, it has been recommended that two exams be taken: one in the supine position and one in the prone position. Acquiring CT data when a patient is in the prone position allows for any residual fluid to collect at the bottom and allow a radiologist to uncover any polyps that may have been masked by the fluid when the patient was in the supine position. While taking two examines improves overall detection rates, it increases scan times and decreases patient throughput.
It would therefore be desirable to design a CT system capable of imaging a colorectal region of a subject with contrast between polyps and stool without cathartic preparation or insufflation thereof.